Semidioses
by Gabriela Montesco
Summary: Un extraño joven se presenta en Kazlunn para curar a Victoria, una chica capaz de doblegar al más frío hielo se reune con el Séptimo y mientras tanto Alexander encuentra un poco de consuelo y un bosque en los parajes de Nanhai. Mal summary, lean please!
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVOS AMIGOS...O ENEMIGOS**

Una suave brisa recorría el bosque de Alis Lithban, llevando con ella una dulce y embriagadora canción. La Torre de Drackwen, muerta hace poco, empezaba a ser devorada por las plantas que, tras la muerte de la Torre y del Nigromante, habían recuperado parte de la energía liberada.

La primavera había llegado al fin al bosque de los unicornios y su aire puro de nuevo hacía que pasar por allí fuera una delicia. Casi parecía que en cualquier momento, una de esas magníficas criaturas podía aparecer de nuevo.

Una joven muy extraña paseaba por allí. Junto a ella, un águila negra planeaba lentamente. La canción cesó, y el bosque volvió a quedar sumido en el más puro silencio.

La chica se acercó a las ruinas de la Torre, saltando entre las piedras cubiertas de musgo. Aún quedaban en pie parte de los sótanos, aunque el techo se había derrumbado casi por completo y la mujer penetró en ellos. Bajó por las escaleras y, en el fondo de la sala, vio un cuerpo sobre un pedestal, envuelto en sombras. Se acercó a él y lo observó con indiferencia. La feérica de piel y cabellos color aceituna descansaba sobre ella. Estaba muerta, aunque no lo parecía. Su pelo estaba extendido en abanico alrededor se su cabeza y tenía una mano junto al rostro y otra sobre el pecho. Las piernas ligeramente ladeadas y cruzadas.

Pudo oír, en medio del silencio, como una voz llamaba al espíritu de la fallecida y también pudo observar con interés como este volvía a su cuerpo. Le dio un espasmo y se levantó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y, aun así, no reparó en ella, puesto que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras. Vio como sacaba el cuerno del unicornio y lo acariciaba con avaricia.

-Sé quien soy. Soy Gerde. Y soy una diosa.

-Muy bien, muy bien...-murmuró la muchacha dando un paso al frente, descubriéndose.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó de malas la hada.

-Eso ahora mismo a ti no te interesa, aunque Él lo sabe.

-¿Él?

-Sí. El Séptimo.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.

-Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora-dijo tendiéndole la mano-, te llevaré a un lugar que te gustará mucho, te lo aseguro. Puedes confiar en mí-añadió al ver que Gerde dudaba-. Yo no traiciono a mi gente.

-De acuerdo-asintió y se levantó. Tomó su mano y desaparecieron instantáneamente.

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Qaydar.

-Eso no importa. Necesito ver al shek y al dragón.

-Para eso tendrás que decirnos antes el porqué.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-intervino Shail. A su lado se encontraba Zaisei, ayudándolo, como siempre.

-Esta encantadora joven-pronunció la palabra "encantadora" con sarcasmo- quiere ver a Yandrak y al shek.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decirlo.

- Será que no quieres decirlo- dijo el Archimago.

-Vuelvo a repetirle que mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia-repitió la chica con un tono de voz tan frío que podría incluso helar a una de las serpientes aladas.

La celeste observó con curiosidad y un temor sin fundamentos a la muchacha. Miró su corazón y vio en él tales cosas que se quedó sin aliento. Retrocedió instintivamente y se mareó. La joven le dedicó una mirada de reojo cuando el Archimago y el mago no la observaban y esta soltó un pequeño grito antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Zaisei! ¿Qué te ocurre?

La muchacha aprovechó la distracción y entró corriendo en la Torre. Empezó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al mirador en un par de minutos. Cuando recuperó el aliento se apoyó en la balaustrada. Un punto negro bajó de los cielos y se apoyó en el hombro de la joven. El águila graznó, aunque se cayó a un gesto de su dueña. Esta le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Se dispuso a mirar el horizonte y esperó...

.............................................................................................................................................

Christian despertó algo sobresaltado. Había una presencia muy poderosa en la Torre; demasiado, en su opinión. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se dirigió a la sala en la que reposaba Victoria. Cuando vio a Jack tumbado junto a ella, la llama del odio renació de nuevo en su pecho, pero se contuvo. Se acercó y le dio un toque en el hombro, aunque el otro no se inmutó. Dio unos pasos atrás y desenfundó a Haiass hasta la mitad. En ese momento, él lo sintió y se levantó rápidamente, alerta. Sacó a Domivat en un acto reflejo y se puso en posición de ataque. Cuando vio quien era, lanzó un suspiro resignado y la guardó. El shek hizo lo mismo, mientras le dedicaba una de sus medias sonrisas.

- Hay alguien en la Torre.

- ¿Y? ¡Ahora hay muchísima gente aquí!

- Alguien especial, dragón. Si no lo has sentido, es que de verdad podemos esperar poco de ti.

- Mira, como vuelvas a...- Jack se quedó cortado a la mitad. Ahora sí lo percibía y su presencia era abrumadora- Vale, ya me he percatado de ello.

-Menos mal- murmuró Christian.

Jack estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se controló. Ambos salieron de la habitación de Victoria-Jack a regañadientes- y subieron las escaleras hasta el mirador, que era donde sus instintos les decían que estaba. Arriba, la única luz que había era las de las lunas. Una figura envuelta en sombras recortada sobre la balaustrada los esperaba.

.............................................................................................................................................

Un agradable olor inundaba la habitación. Había sentido una presencia junto a él hacía rato, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguar quién era. Esa persona se había marchado hacía rato, pero acababa de volver. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero volvió a cerrarlos inmediatamente, puesto que la luz era cegadora. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, puesto que le dolía mucho. Aún así intentó levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- No deberías hacerlo. No estás bien.

Alexander abrió los ojos de golpe. Había pensado que el dueño del lugar donde estaba sería un hombre, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Era una muchacha rubia clara, de pelo casi blanco. Sus ojos, de color verde esmeralda, les recordaba a los de Jack. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo acusó en ese momento.

Sus emociones debieron de reflejarse en su rostro, puesto que la joven, que no aparentaba más de quince años, lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-su voz era dulce y muy suave, como sino quisiera provocar ningún problema.

- Nada, nada... solo recordaba a un viejo amigo.

- Y... ¿Qué le pasó?

- Murió. Lo mataron los sheks- pronunció la palabra con odio y asco.

- Entiendo... – murmuró la chica. Se quedó un rato en silencio, buscando un tema de conversación. Cuando lo encontró, le preguntó:-¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido. Había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y se había sorprendido. La muchacha asintió- Pues...-dudó antes de seguir-supongo que es una especie de "retiro voluntario".

- Como lo has dicho, parece de todo menos voluntario.

- Tal vez. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mío sí es voluntario.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Al borde de las Nanhai.

-¿Y por qué vives aquí?

- Porque era el único sitio en el que podía estar tranquila. ¿Sabes? A la gente le suele dar por molestarme.

- Entiendo.

-Hay veces que piensan que no tienes sentimientos. Te juzgan por tu aspecto o las acciones que te salen mal sin intención de dañar. Odio a los superficiales y a los que se unen con ratas como los sheks o el Nigromante-en ese momento, su voz tomó un timbre un tanto extraño, como de rabia contenida.

- Pienso igual que tú- aseguró el hombre, con una media sonrisa-. Tienes mucha razón.

- Gracias. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Inwa.

- El mío Alexander.

- Bonito. Significa vencedor. ¿Tus padres lo eligieron por algo en especial?

- No. Me lo puse yo.

- Entonces, no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?

- Exacto. Pero no me gustaría revelarlo todavía. No te lo tomes a mal, pero...

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. He tenido muchas experiencias; unas buenas, otras no tanto... pero todas han tenido que ver con gente que oculta cosas. Incluso yo tengo mis secretos. Por eso no me importa que no quieras contármelo.

La muchacha se levantó y se acercó a una pequeña chimenea que había en la cabaña. La verdad es que, para estar al borde del Anillo de Hielo, el interior de la construcción estaba agradablemente cálido. Volvió con un cuenco de agua caliente y unos paños. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo empujó suavemente en su pecho desnudo para que se tumbara.

- Te encontré hace tres días. Te vi de lejos; te tambaleabas y me acerqué para ver que te ocurría, pero te desplomaste antes de que llegara a tu lado. Cuando te di la vuelta estabas helado, pero vivo. Te traje aquí y te estoy cuidando desde entonces; tenías una hipotermia enorme. Crees que estas bien, pero sigues con la temperatura más baja de lo normal-tomó uno de los paños y lo metió en el agua. Apretó los labios cuando sus manos se zambulleron en el ardiente líquido; Alexander se dio cuenta de su breve gesto.

- Puedo hacerlo yo solo, si quieres; no soy un niño.

- Lo sé, pero aunque seas adulto y mayor que yo, en estos momentos me necesitas. Nadie conoce estas tierras como yo a excepción de los gigantes. Sin mí no sobrevivirías ni dos días. Está demostrado.

- Pero te estas quemando...

- Eso no importa. La temperatura del agua en estos momentos es relativamente agradable.

Sacó la tela del cuenco y exprimió el líquido sobrante. Luego lo colocó sobre la frente del joven, que se estremeció por la temple que le transmitía, aunque se sintió mucho mejor. La muchacha sonrió-lo que hizo que el joven se ruborizara inexplicablemente- por su reacción y asintió. Volvió a levantarse y lo dejó todo sobre la mesa. Tomó unas extrañas hojas parduscas de una bolsa en una repisa y las echó en un vaso. Vertió más agua caliente de una olla en el fuego y dejó el recipiente en una silla, junto a la cama.

- Tengo que marcharme. Si te apetece, tómate la infusión. No te preocupes, no se enfriará. Hasta luego.

Alexander vio como tomaba un abrigo de piel blanca con capucha y abría la puerta. Una corriente de aire frío le hizo estremecerse. Volvió a incorporarse sujetándose el paño en la frente y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

- A ver a unos amigos.

-¿Humanos?

- No. No hay seres humanos por aquí.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Ese es uno de mis secretos- respondió con una enigmática sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Ambos jóvenes observaron la figura durante unos instantes. Finalmente, el shek dio un paso al frente y dijo con tranquilidad.

**- **¿Quién eres? ¿Has venido a hacerle daño a Victoria?

- No. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- repuso la mujer desde las sombras. Su voz tenía un timbre muy llamativo y misterioso. Durante un breve instante, a Jack su voz le recordó a la del asesino. Este también se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

- Muéstrate- ordenó Christian. Su voz era más fría que de costumbre y parecía molesto, aunque no lo demostró con ningún gesto.

- ¿Estáis seguros?- rió la muchacha- Luego no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Sí.

- Está bien, pero yo lo he advertido.

La sombra empezó a acercarse hacia ambos muchachos. Jack levantó la antorcha que portaba en alto para poder observarla mejor. Cuando la joven llegó al perímetro de luz, ambos chicos se quedaron un momento sin respiración. A Jack se le abrió la boca y Christian subió una ceja. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada y sus ojos azules eran exactamente iguales a los del ía lo que parecía un corpiño-tapaba como un triquini- y una falda larga de seda negra con una capa cruzada en el pecho a juego. Calzaba unas botas con demasiado tacón y que cubrían sus piernas hasta la rodilla. Andaba con paso regio, ladeando suavemente la cintura. En su hombro descansaba un águila negra que hacía que pareciera una mercenaria totalmente. Tenía una sonrisa en la boca y en sus ojos había un cierto brillo indescifrable. Paseó la mirada por los dos jóvenes. Christian detuvo su examen, diciendo:

- Jack, márchate- El joven lo miró impresionado por la orden.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que hacerte caso?-repuso enfadado.

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Y sino qué, ¿eh? ¿¡Qué piensas hacerme sino te obedezco!?-El shek lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que no admitía réplica.

-Yo, nada. No quiero matar a Victoria. Ve con ella-le dijo suavemente.

Jack lo miró impresionado. Puso cara de enfadado y giró en redondo para marcharse. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron en la noche, Christian le preguntó a la muchacha cuál era su nombre:

- Awin, y no necesito que te presentes. Por cierto, deja tu arma en el suelo.

-No creo que lo haga.

- Yo no tengo ninguna espada o algo que se le parezca. Además, no tengo intención de atacarte.

Christian dudó antes de desabrochar la vaina de Haiass y ponerla en el suelo. Mientras tanto, la mujer le había susurrado al animal un par de instrucciones y esta había echado a volar.

- Muy bien, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?

- Puf... ¿No sabéis preguntar otra cosa? Mira que tenéis poca imaginación... En fin, es bastante obvio, ¿no? Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?- preguntó con gesto de sorpresa fingida, poniendo la mano sobre los labios y abriendo exageradamente los ojos. En su boca se había dibujado una media sonrisa muy parecida a la del shek

- No. ¿Debería hacerlo?

- Me extraña que Ashran no te haya hablado de mí. Después de lo importante que he sido para él...

- No lo creo. Soy su hijo y él me lo contaba todo. He sido su mejor servidor.

- Me callo- suspiró, sonriendo-. Mejor te dejo a solas con tu ignorancia.

- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, ¿verdad?- siseó el shek, con los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie podía sacarlo de sus casillas y solo el dragón lo lograba, pero después de muchos intentos. Sin embargo, ella lo había conseguido con una simple frase. No entendía cómo lo había hecho. Acababa de conocerla y ya la aborrecía.

- Yo creo que sí- dijo con una suave risa, mientras retrocedía para marcharse. Su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco-. Con un estúpido inepto que no se entera de la mitad de las cosas-añadió con un timbre de , volvió a poner una sonrisa inocente-. No te lo tomes como un insulto, ¿vale?

Su risa aumentó y Christian temblaba de ira. Se había pasado. Podía haberlo aguantado sin inmutarse y, sin embargo, todo le había sentado muy mal, puesto que había llegado un momento en que había pensado que todo lo que decía era verdad. La voz de Awin, esta vez resonando en su cabeza, le dijo que no la encontraría a no ser que ella lo buscara.

- Como si quisiera volver a verla...- murmuró con los dientes apretados-. No la soporto, me pone de los nervios...

.............................................................................................................................................

Jack bajó las escaleras, furioso. ¿Por qué lo había echado de esa forma? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué le había obedecido?

Siguió refunfuñando hasta llegar a la habitación que ocupaba Victoria. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la muchacha, su expresión cambió inmediatamente para pasar del enfado a la preocupación. Bostezó, cansado, y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó la lágrima de unicornio que le había comprado en el mercado y la apretó con fuerza antes de volver a colocarla en su pecho. Observó las suaves facciones de la chica-unicornio con ternura. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos los labios de la joven, la nariz y los ojos; no lo hizo en el agujero de su frente por temor.

Cuando se iba a tumbar junto a ella, se dio cuenta de que algo lo observaba. Buscó con la mirada y la posó en la barandilla del balcón, donde un punto más negro que la noche lo miraba. Lo único que podía vislumbrar con claridad de él eran dos ojos rojos. Se acercó para ver qué era con el farol en la mano y se dio cuenta de que era el águila de la chica que se habían encontrado en el mirador de la Torre. Cuando la iluminó, el color de sus cuencas cambió y se tornó tan negro como sus plumas. Espantó al ave con la mano y esta le picó antes de marcharse, soltando antes un chillido de furia. Jack se miró la mano con un gesto de dolor. Se había mordido la lengua para no gritar. Tenía un corte profundo en el dorso de la mano que sangraba abundantemente. Arrancó un trozo de su camisa y se lo anudó para intentar cortar la emorragia. "Mañana le pediré a Kimara que me lo cure. No le importará hacerme ese favor." pensó mientras lo hacía. Volvió la vista durante un breve instante al balcón y soltó un bufido y una maldición por lo bajo. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo ese shek con la mujer desconocida?

-Bueno, no será la primera vez que se lleva a la cama a alguien que no conoce-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Giró en redondo y se tumbó junto a Victoria. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero al cabo de unos minutos, notó que a la muchacha la recorría un breve temblor. Se incorporó, entre asustado y contento, pero ese leve movimiento paró al poco rato. Pensando que, tal vez, serían imaginaciones suyas, volvió a recostarse, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica-unicornio.

-Te quiero, mi pequeña...-murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander despertó con el ruido de los hachazos. Se incorporó, sobresaltado, hasta que supo de donde procedían. Se levantó y se revolvió aún más el pelo (si es que era posible). Bostezó y tomó la camisa de la silla; salió fuera mientras se ponía la segunda bota. Rodeó la casa y se plantó en la parte de atrás. Inwa cortaba leña con una vieja y pesada hacha. Había un tocón junto a un enorme árbol en el linde de un pequeño bosquecito de abetos. Vale que esos árboles estuvieran hechos para bajas temperaturas, pero el frío que hacía era insoportable. Se frotó los costados con las manos para entrar en calor y se le quedó la boca semiabierta al ver el atuendo de la muchacha. Llevaba una camiseta con una tiranta a un lado y una manga hasta el antebrazo en la otra de color blanco; unos pantalones de talle bajo de cuero hasta la rodilla y unas largas botas que le cubrían el resto de la pierna. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una cola alta y se ceñía una tira de cuero en la frente. Alexander la miró alucinado e inmóvil durante unos momentos. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de su presencia, apoyó el hacha en el suelo y se dio con un pañuelo que le colgaba del borde del pantalón unos toques en la frente para eliminar las perlas de sudor que se le habían acumulado por el esfuerzo.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él cerró la boca de golpe y sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de responder con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es qué no tienes frío?

-No. Hace unos....-reflexionó mientras calculaba- siete grados ahora mismo. Para los mínimos que tenemos aquí de menos veinticinco o menos treinta y tres grados es una temperatura alta. Una vez llegó a hacer cuarenta y cuatro grados bajo cero. Hace calor comparado con la temperatura normal.

-Entiendo... Aún así, hace mucho frío.

-Coge mi abrigo, si quieres. Está en una rama por allí- dijo señalando un punto en el borde del bosquecillo. Alexander se acercó y encontró un bulto blanco que se confundía perfectamente con la nieve. Si no hubiera tenido tan buena vista (y no le hubiera dado Inwa indicaciones) no lo habría encontrado. Al ponérselo, vio que le quedaba bastante holgado, aunque era muy cómodo y mantenía el calor perfectamente. Era de piel de *ó a acercarse a ella y vio que ya había terminado y que se dirigía con un montón de troncos cortados a una pequeña construcción de no más de un metro y medio de alto por dos de ancho. Lo depositó todo en su interior y volvió atrás para coger el resto pero, al darse la vuelta, estuvo a punto de chocarse con Alexander, el cual llevaba lo que quedaba en los brazos. La muchacha lo miró asombrada y sacudió la cabeza. Era un tanto irónico su gesto, puesto que minutos antes, él había hecho lo mismo.

-Gracias- murmuró suavemente mientras lo ayudaba y depositaba los troncos cortados en el interior de la leñera.

-No hay de qué.

Cuando terminaron, entraron dentro de la cabaña y tomaron un desayuno ligero. Mientras bebían un vaso de infusión, Inwa le contó lo que pensaba hacer a lo largo del día.

-Ahora me voy a ir a recoger madera para hacer flechas y otras armas.

-No se pueden hacer espadas ni lanzas con madera.

-Sí si sabes que usar- repuso con una media sonrisa. Hizo una pequeña pausa en el habla y luego continuó-. En fin, como te iba diciendo, también iré a por plantas para mis infusiones y medicinas. Se me ha acabado la valeriana, el lúpulo y el equiseto. Puedes venir, si quieres y así te enseño todo esto. Seguro que te gustará mucho. Por el paisaje, no parece que estemos cercanos al corazón del País de Hielo, si no todo lo contrario.

-De acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Alexander estaba impresionado por la belleza del paisaje. Era un bosque en toda regla, como una extensión del de Awa, en el que la nieve del linde había desaparecido completamente; no se quitó el abrigo, pero la temperatura había ascendido agradablemente. Sus árboles frondosos, muchos de los cuales eran de climas cálidos o templados, medían tres metros como mínimo y llegaban a alcanzar los ocho o diez de máximo. Se oían el murmullo de un arrollo cercano, invisible en la espesura. Las flores gigantes y los pájaros adornaban todo con sus brillantes colores y sus musicales trinos. De vez en cuando, se divisaba un ciervo u otro animal desconocido detrás de los árboles y matorrales. Del interior de un arbusto, surgió un animalillo que el joven no había visto nunca: era de color blanco y parecía una bolita de pelo con dos ojillos perdidos en el mar de nieve de su cuerpo. Cuatro pequeñas y menudas patitas surgían de él y una larga cola de unos veinticinco centímetros ondeaba cuando corría. El "bichito peludo" se acercó a la muchacha y esta se agachó a recogerlo. Lo tomó con suavidad en la palma de su mano y con un dedo lo acarició en el lugar en el que debía estar el cuello a la vez que sonreía.

-Hola Cop. Hace tiempo que no vienes a verme. ¿Has estado ocupado?- el animalillo emitió una serie de sonidos parecidos a los chillidos de un ratón por toda respuesta. La joven pareció entenderlo y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, mientras se lo colocaba en el hombro, añadió:- Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo has solucionado. ¡Buen trabajo Cop!

-¿Has hablado con esa cosa?- preguntó Alexander alucinado. El animal pareció enfadarse y soltó una retahíla de chillidos sin sentido para él, aunque la chica lo entendió y empezó a reír.

-Sí. Y yo que tú no volvería a llamarlo cosa. Cop es bastante gruñón y asegura que como vuelvas a llamarle eso, lo pagarás caro. Dice que no lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiere hacer o lo pasarás mal. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un bicho?

-No, eso tampoco. La verdad es que, como es único en su especie, no tiene clase ninguna. Es simplemente Cop, aunque se asemeja bastante a un ratón.

-Desde luego que sí. Es muy extraño.

-No es extraño, si no especial.

La conversación acabó allí de manera abrupta, puesto que Inwa había sacado un cuchillo de caza de alguna parte y había seguido andando hacia delante por ese pequeño sendero abierto en la maleza. Alexander tuvo que correr tras ella, puesto que se había puesto seria de repente y había acelerado el paso. Intentó llamarla para que parara, pero no parecía escucharlo. Se deslizaba silenciosamente entre las hojas, de forma que lo único que Alexander podía vislumbrar de ella era una borrosa mancha blanca y el reflejo de su pelo cuando un rayo de sol se colaba entre las ramas. Después de una corta persecución, el joven la perdió de vista. Siguió corriendo, pero no la encontró. Paró en pocos minutos, puesto que se había perdido. Suspiró, malhumorado y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol a esperar, mientras refunfuñaba.

-Muy bien... ¿Se puede saber donde estoy?

*HI!!!!! Para quien no lo sepa, el barjab es un animal típico de Nanhai de "piel blanca, cuernos curvados y afilados, y poderosas zarpas, cuya carne resultaba todo un manjar para los gigantes, cocinada a la brasa". (Lo que está entre comillas está tomado literalmente de la pag 182 de TRÍADA).


	4. Chapter 4

-Muy bien-gruñó Alexander-, ¿se puede saber dónde estoy?

Se encontraba en medio del extraño bosque que había en Nanhai. Estaba sentado en la raíz de un enorme árbol que no había visto en su vida: la corteza verde tenía un leve tono amoratado y las hojas eran lilas y verde claro; de algunas ramas colgaban ramilletes de frutos parecidos a los mangos pero mucho más grandes y de color morado. El tronco era como siete hombres puestos en fila de ancho y unos treinta hombres de mediana estatura colocados uno sobre los hombros de otro de alto. Las raíces sobresalían de la tierra y las ramas podían aplastar a un carruaje entero si se llegaban a caer.

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de allí y tampoco sabía porqué Inwa había salido corriendo de esa forma. Notaba la cabeza embotada y tenía frío. Se frotó los brazos, los costados, la cara y las manos para entrar en calor, pero no lo consiguió. Se encontraba mal. Necesitaba a esa muchacha, puesto que no sabía como podía mejorarse. Se apoyó en el tronco y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Kimara con voz fría. Había pasado por delante de la puerta de Christian y lo había visto haciendo un pequeño fardo con un par de cosas. Lo imprescindible. Había entrado en el cuarto del chico sin llamar y se encontraba de brazos cruzados, muy enfadada.

-Me voy. ¿A caso te molesta?

-¡Sí! ¿Piensas dejar sola a Victoria, o qué? ¡Serás traidor! ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, vas y la abandonas cuando tiene problemas! ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¡SE NOTA QUÉ ERES UNA SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA QUE SE ARRASTRA Y SE ESCONDE CUANDO NO QUIERE METERSE EN PROBLEMAS! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!- bramó la semiyan fuera de sí. El shek la escuchó imperturbable. Cuando hubo terminado, le respondió con una voz fría como un témpano.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío. ¿Queda claro? No intentes amedrentarme- después de eso, siguió haciendo la maleta tan tranquilo. La muchacha apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, furiosa. Se dio la vuelta con orgullo y salió con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando cruzó una esquina salió disparada. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Victoria y, con ella, Jack.

Por el camino se cruzó con Qaydar y casi lo tiró.

-¡¿Pero a dónde vas así?!-le gritó exasperado. Ella no le respondió y siguió su camino sin remitir la velocidad. El archimago sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiendo poco a poco. Le dolían los huesos por la edad y la proximidad del mar. Había mucha humedad en el ambiente-¡Ay!-suspiró- ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

.............................................................................................................................................

Kimara corrió por el pasillo y derrapó delante de la puerta de Victoria. Apenas podía controlar su acelerada respiración. Se puso una mano en el pecho y se relajó un poco antes de llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el joven dragón desde dentro. Ella abrió suavemente y se acercó a él. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a Victoria. Levantó la vista al verla y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. La semiyan sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerarse, pero se serenó. -¿Qué quieres, Kimara?

-Vengo... a decirte...-relajó su respiración y suspiró- que...Que el shek piensa marcharse. Lo he visto preparar la maleta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó, alucinado. Respiró intentando calmarse y se levantó con los puños crispados- Mira, Kimara, yo voy a ver que diablos piensa hacer y tú quédate aquí cuidando de Victoria, por favor. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Jack.

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo.

El muchacho salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí; después, salió corriendo por el camino que Kimara acababa de recorrer. Se encontró con Qaydar también en la escalera. Como este acababa de llegar al último escalón, Jack pasó por su lado provocando que diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-¡Lo siento!-le gritó Jack sin volverse.

-¡PERO ES QUÉ AQUÍ NADIE VA TRANQUILO! ¡TODOS CORRIENTO! ¡TODOS CON PRISA! ¡POR LOS DIOSES, ME VAN A MATAR CON TANTAS CARRERAS! ¡VAMOS A VER: QUÉ NO TENGO 15 AÑOS!- bramó furioso mientras giraba.

El chico-dragón no paró hasta llegar al pasillo del cuarto del shek. Disminuyó para ir relajándose y entró sin llamar. El shek no estaba allí.

-Será hijo de...-murmuró, enfadado. Salió se allí y se dirigió hacia el mirador, que era el sitio donde su instinto le decía que estaba. Llegó justo cuando se hiba atransformar en shek.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Se puede saber a dónde diablos vas?

- Eso a ti no te importa. Es asunto mío. ¡Ah!, y deberías replantearte lo de la semiyan. Parece que tenéis telepatía. Ambos decís lo mismo.

-Mira...-dijo levantando el dedo y cerrando los ojos-. Aggggrrrrrrr....-gruñó-¿Me quieres contestar?

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-Porque ya que no le puedes dar una explicación a Victoria de porqué la abandonas, dámela a mí- respondió con voz seca. Christian lo miró con ojos de hielo y le contestó:

-Voy a Nanhai. Tengo que ordenar mi mente. Hay cuestiones que tengo que resolver y alguien a quien investigar.

-¡Ja! Así que te vas a encontrar con la mujer del otro día, ¿no? Increible-rió-. Bueno, allá tú. Tus actos quedan en tú conciencia, no en la mía. ¡Qué te lo pases bien!-le gritó antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. El shek lanzó una media sonrisa al aire y un beso mental a una Victoria inconsciente, varios pisos por debajo de él. Se concentró y cambió su cuerpo al de una serpiente alada gigante. Silbó y se lanzó al cielo, alejándose de la Torre de Kazlunn, de la Resistencia... y de Victoria.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Despierta!- le gritó una voz chillona al oído.

Alexander se despertó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano al cinto, pero Sumlaris no estaba allí. Añoró su espada, la cual se encontraba en la cabaña de Inwa. A su ladó, sobre una de las raíces del árbol, había un gato blanco de ojos con el iris extremadamente pequeño de color ambarino. Lo miró extrañado. No podía ser. Ese gato no le podía haber hablado. Lo ignoró y se levantó. Se estiró, puesto que se había quedado agarrotado y buscó una vía de escape.

-¿No me has oido?-dijo una voz similar a un maullido a su espalda. El joven volvió a dar un respingo y se volvió.

-Tú... ¿Tú me has hablado?-le preguntó al gato.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién sino? ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

-No-replicó con dureza.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira, bicho, a mí no me hables con tanto descaro.

-Oye, que Inwa me ha enviado para que te "recoga" y vas tú y me tratas así. A ver si te voy a dejar aquí.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

-¿Y si lo hago?

-No serás capaz...

-¿Qué no?- dijo con cara de escepticismo. Se giró y saltó entre los arbustos silenciosamente.

-¡EH! ¡TÚ! ¡VUELVE! ¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGAAAAATTTTTOOOOO!!!!!

Se había vuelto a quedar solo. Una oleada de furia lo invadió desde su interior. El lobo quiso salir, pero se controló. Hizo unos ejercicios de respiración y se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra mientras respiraba lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y miró al cielo. Eso no le podía estar pasando a él. "Por favor, quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo... Quién me mandaría a mi a irme hacia Nanhai. Tendría que haberme dirigido hacia Kash-Tar..." La misma voz de antes, pero con un timbre distinto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Anda, sigueme. Sino fuera porque Inwa luego me iba a echar la bronca del siglo te dejaba quí-le dijo en tono despectivo. Ahora no era un gato, sino la bolita peluda de la primera vez.

-Tú eres ese tal...

-Cop, sí. Déjate de chachareos y sígeme en silencio, anda- saltó a unos arbustos y Alexander lo perdió de vista. Tenía buena vista, pero era demasiado pequeño.

-¡Espera! ¿No puedes hacerte más grande?- se había dado cuenta de que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa.

-No quiero. No me apetece. Mejor me subo a tu hombro y te doy instrucciones desde allí, que no tengo ganas de andar- dicho y hecho.

-Bueno, está bien....-repuso con el ceño fruncido. No le caía demasiado bien ese "bicho peludo". Aún así, no quiso decir nada y permaneció en silencio todo el camino, atendiendo a las instrucciones de Cop a regañadientes.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Al fin te encontramos!-exclamó Alexander, algo aliviado, aunque molesto. Inwa estaba un poco más adelante, frente a un pequeño lago.

-Siento haberte dejado atrás, pero es que tenía prisa.

-¿Ya qué venía tanta?

-A que había un shek por aquí y no iba a permitir que nos descubrieran.

-¡¿UN SHEK?! ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Lo he matado. Ya no está. Kapum- dijo, chasqueando los dedos e imitando con la voz una explosión.

-¿Has acabado con él tú sola?

-Sí.

-Eres increíble... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Haciéndolo. Ha sido fácil. No tiene mucho mérito, estaba herido.

-Incluso herido, un shek es un enemigo formidable. Podrían haberte matado y, sin embargo, no tienes ni un rasguño. No me lo explico, de verdad... Además, sólo llevabas un mísero cuchillo de caza. ¿Cómo es posible?- la chica rió por su parlamento.

-Es fácil. Si no tengo armas... ¿Qué he podido usar?

-Magia.

-Pues eso. Aunque no es una magia normal-añadió en un susurro, de forma que él no pudiera oírla- Anda, deberíamos irnos. Hemos acabado aquí.

-Pero si al final no has recogido nada de lo que dijiste...

-Bueno, ya lo cogeré otro día. Ahora deberíamos marcharnos.

-Está bien.

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Jack con desconfianza. El joven lo miró con respeto, pero le aguantó la mirada sin temor, a pesar de que el fuego del dragón brillaba en ellos.

-Mi nombre es Etrob. Soy experto en medicina.

-Pero si no tendrás más años que yo...

-Aún así. Confía en mí. Nunca le haría daño a un unicornio, y menos a una doncella unicornio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres un mago, acaso?

-No. Simplemente les tengo mucho respeto por que son criaturas antiguas, hermosas y sabias. ¿Es eso malo? Créeme, sólo quiero ayudarla.

-Muy bien... Puedes entrar. Confío en ti- le dijo el dragón. El joven de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro le sonrió y él le correspondió a la sonrisa. Ambos entraron en la Torre de Kazlunn y dejaron atrás a Kalinor, que ya se ocultaba en el horizonte.

.............................................................................................................................................

-Esto mejora por momentos- rió Gerde.

-Ya lo creo. Esto va muy bien. Aunque no deberías dar el don de la magia tan a la ligera.

-Ni se te ocurra contradecirme, Awin. Sabes que estoy por encima de ti. Muy por encima. No dudes de mis decisiones.

-No, señora- murmuró la joven-. Por supuesto que no.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Espero que seas una vasalla mejor y más fiel que Kirtash.

-Oh, eso no lo pongáis en duda, mi señora.

-Bueno, puedes retirarte. No te necesito por ahora. Si te llamo, lo sabrás.

-De acuerdo...

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Ydeon.

-Mi nombre no importa. Tengo que ver a Kirtash.

-No está. No sé cuándo volverá.

-Bueno, puedo esperar-suspiró la chica, sentándose en una piedra. Cruzó las piernas y puso las manos sobre ellas. El águila que descansaba en su hombro se hizo una bola y se tapó la cabeza con el ala-Deberías haberte quedado con Ella. No pasarías tanto frío. Anda, vete. Ya nos veremos. El animal desapareció ante la mirada indiferente del gigante. La miró de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros. Cuando iba a marcharse, ella le preguntó:- Bueno, ¿qué mirabas?

- Nada. Es algo interesante el que ese animal, estando mucho más tapado que tú, tenga muchísimo más frío- observó. La joven rió. Fue una risa suave, pero con un timbre muy frío. Era cierto. Sólo llevaba una fina camisa de seda negra semitransparente, un poco más oscura en el pecho, y una falda muy, muy corta de la misma tela que empezaba en la cintura muy baja y sólo tenía un palmo y poco más. El cabello rubio le caía en cascada por la espalda hasta la mitad y calzaba unas botas cortas que le hacía unas piernas kilométricas. Awin cesó de reír, pero una media sonrisa permaneció en sus labios. Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho. Su presencia atraería al shek cómo un imán al metal.

.............................................................................................................................................

Horas más tarde, Kirtash regresó a la cueva del gigante. Cuando se había marchado, lo había hecho con el pensamiento de estar fuera varios días, pero había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de volver. Nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, pero no había podido aguantarlo.

Se deshizo de la capa de pieles nada más entrar. Se quedó parado al ver la rubia melena de Awin, de espaldas a él.

-¿Tú otra vez?-preguntó, sin poder contenerse, muy molesto. Aún así, mantuvo su tono frío e indiferente.

-Sí. ¿No te alegras de verme, Kirtash?

-No.

-Oh, qué desagradable eres- dijo, con fingida cara de molestia.

-Márchate.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Márchate-repitió, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Márchate. Es la última vez que te lo pido. Sino, te obligaré por la fuerza.

-¡Ja! Inténtalo.

Kirtash intentó desenvainar a Haiass, pero cuando se llevó la mano al pomo de la espada, ésta ya no estaba en su vaina. Awin la sostenía en su mano y parecía que no se congelaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el shek se encontró aprisionado entre el cuerpo de la muchacha y el filo de su propia espada. Lo inmovilizó y le puso la espada a escasos centímetros del cuello. El joven se quedó quieto, esperando a la mejor oportunidad para escaparse.

-Oh, no. Ya lo creo yo que no te vas. De aquí no te mueves, señorito. No, señor. Te he atrapado y ahora no te escaparás-le susurró al oído. Kirtash sintió un frío muy intenso en las piernas y no le hizo falta mirar hacia abajo para saber lo que le había ocurrido. Una gruesa capa de hielo lo había cubierto hasta la mitad del muslo. Se sorprendió a si mismo tiritando, puesto que el frío de su prisión era muy superior al suyo. La joven rió con suavidad- No puedes escapar, ¿no es así? Y tampoco podrías transformarte aunque quisieras. He anulado esa capacidad tuya.

El shek no dijo nada, pero se acordó de su padre, el único que había conseguido quitarle sus poderes hasta entonces. Lo vio normal, puesto que era un dios y había sido el que lo había creado. Pero lo de que ésta lo hiciera no le cuadraba; supuso que sólo lo decía para amedrentarlo, así que intentó transformarse. No lo consiguió, cómo era obvio. Abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tendrías que haberme creído. No digo las cosas así por que sí. Nunca miento.

-Eres....

-¿Qué? ¿Hermosa? No hace falta que lo jures. Tú también eres guapo. Muy guapo....-murmuró. Empezó a andar trazando círculos a su alrededor, evaluándolo con la mirada mientras hacía molinetes con Haiass con la mano más alejada-. Mmmm... Sería un placer pasar una noche contigo. No me importaría, la verdad....

-¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que a mí me gustaría?

-Esto-musitó, justo antes de echarse sobre él y besarlo suavemente en los labios. El shek se vio invadido por un frío incluso más intenso que el suyo y el de su prisión juntos. Era el frío de un shek... O de algo mucho más poderoso. Se dejó arrastrar sin poder evitarlo y, antes de darse cuenta, ella ya estaba en sus brazos. La chica rozó con Haiass la superficie del hielo que lo aprisionaba y este estalló sin hacerles daño. La abrazó con fuerza, con urgencia, y la besó apasionadamente en la boca. Awin dejó caer a Haiass, que produjo un sonido metálico, o tal vez de cristal al romperse, no lo supieron con certeza. Estaban demasiado ocupados....


	6. Chapter 6

Esa mañana, cuando Alexander despertó, vio que Inwa tampoco estaba allí, a pesar de que era muy temprano y de que apenas apuntaba el primer sol por el horizonte. La noche anterior, le había insistido para que se acostara y le había dicho que ella tenía que ir a un sitio, pero que luego volvería. "La misma excusa de ayer", pensó, aunque no la contradijo. Había estado sufriendo un punzante dolor de cabeza desde que habían regresado del bosque aquella tarde y tenía ganas de descansar. Se levantó, cómo el día anterior, y miró a su alrededor. Había notado algo extraño hacía rato y por eso se había acabado despertando. En seguida se fijó en que no estaba en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación muy parecida a la anterior, pero era más pequeña y sólo había una cama, una cómoda con una jofaina y una jarra de agua y una mesita con una silla. Sobre el respaldo de la silla estaba su camisa y también había una capa de pieles blancas. No era la de Inwa, así que supuso que ella le habría dado otra. También, en el suelo, estaban sus botas. Se lavó la cara y se terminó de vestir. Se calzó y tomó la capa y salió de la habitación, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado y cómo había llegado hasta allí sin darse cuenta. Cuando abrió, se encontró con la sala en la que habían estado comiendo y durmiendo(al menos él) los dos. Aún así, estaba diferente, puesto que no había ninguna cama y en su lugar había una especie de armario y un par de sillones. Junto a la puerta por la que él había salido, había otra que estaba entrecerrada. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado y sólo quedaban unas cuantas brasas, aunque pudo ver que la olla estaba llena y caliente aún; el nuevo cuerpo central de la cabaña estaba en la penumbra, pero los primeros rayos de sol ya entraban por las ventanas. Miró a su alrededor, alucinado, y dejó escapar una exclamación por lo bajo. Dejó la capa sobre uno de los sillones e intentó adivinar dónde podía estar Inwa. Oyó un movimiento a su espalda y se giró. Procedía del otro cuarto, el que estaba junto al suyo. Se acercó a la puerta y la empujó suavemente. Ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido y el joven echó un vistazo dentro. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente los detalles de la habitación, que era muy similar a la suya, pero con un armario y una cama más grande, como de matrimonio. En ella, Inwa dormía plácidamente. Volvió a moverse y el rasgar de las ropas de la muchacha con las sábanas provocó el mismo sonido que lo había sobresaltado momentos antes. Se acercó, comido por la curiosidad, para poder observarla mejor. La chica estaba colocada de lado y tapada por una sábana hasta los hombros. Bajo ésta se distinguía perfectamente su pequeña y fina silueta. El cabello rubio le caía en ondas por el hombro y se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Alexander se descubrió mirándola con otros ojos de repente, pero se controló. Esa muchacha lo intrigaba, y mucho. Deseaba saber más cosas sobre ella. Pero no quería mirarla de forma distinta de la que miraba a sus amigos. No quería meterse en más líos de los que ya estaba. Dominó el impulso de acariciarle el pelo y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró hondo, aliviado. Se acercó al fuego y se sirvió un poco. Cuando acababa de tomar su desayuno, la puerta de Inwa se abrió y salió ella vestida y peinada.

-Buenos días-murmuró, aún algo adormilada.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente. Por cierto, ¿cómo has hecho tantas reformas en una sola noche?

-Pues con magia.

-Conozco a varios magos y no podrían hacer eso solos y en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno...-se encogió de hombros. Ella también se sirvió algo, pero fue más rápida y los dos acabaron de comer más o menos a la misma vez. Salieron de la cabaña en silencio e Inwa empezó con sus quehaceres matinales, bajo la atenta mirada de Alexander, que la ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando a mediodía se sentaron en el porche a descansar y entablaron conversación, se oyó un sonido proveniente de unos matorrales cercanos. Cop llegó hasta ellos corriendo y sin aliento. La joven lo tomó en sus manos y le preguntó que qué era lo que ocurría. El animalillo le contestó con rápidos chillidos. La chica, que era pálida de por sí, se puso aún más blanca si cabía.

-¿Cómo es posible?-murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Están llegando.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las serpientes. Cop dice que hay dos sheks y una decena de shizs.

-Tendremos que eliminarlos.

-Ya. Pero vamos a ver cómo lo hacemos si somos tres contra tantos bichos.

-Nos las arreglaremos.

-Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que aunque seas un caballero de Nurgon estás todavía convaleciente y que, por ello, se te podría abrir de nuevo la herida en el vientre.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!-gritó, impresionado y cogido de sorpresa- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABES TU ESO?

-Observación-contestó, simplemente, tapándose los oídos con las manos-. Si llevas una espada exclusiva para los caballeros de Nurgon, es de cabeza que se sepa eso y segundo, se te volvió a abrir a causa del frío y de yo no sé que más.

-Pues sí...

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos. ¿Cómo nos libramos de ellos?

-Con una buena estrategia de ataque-opinó Alexander, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

.............................................................................................................................................

Las serpientes se deslizaban suavemente por la nieve, seguidas de cerca por los shizs. Una de ellas, un macho joven, alzó la cabeza y siseó amenazadoramente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó otra shek.

"Hay algo ahí arriba"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Sí. Voy a ver" Afirmó. Alzó el vuelo y se perdió en las nubes. A los pocos minutos, se oyó un siseo furioso y el cielo se tornó anaranjado. Al rato, una bola de fuego cayó de lo alto y se estrelló en tierra. Los shizs sisearon aterrorizados y la shek intentó dominar su rabia al reconocer el cadáver de su compañero. De repente, una figura blanca que se confundía perfectamente con la nieve bajó del cielo. Era Inwa, que estaba montada sobre Cop, el cual, se había transformado en una gran y hermosa águila blanca. Descendió y llegó al suelo. En una mano tenía una hermosa espada que parecía estar hecha de hojas y, en la otra mano, le brillaba un círculo rojo cómo el fuego. En su rostro brillaba una mueca de determinación. La serpiente se abalanzó sobre ella con un siseo amenazador. Cop volvió a su forma original y se perdió en la nieve. Inwa comenzó a esquivar y golpear al shek. Le había aplicado a la hoja de su espada un hechizo de fuego, de modo que cada vez que entraba en contacto con la piel de la serpiente, no sólo le producía un corte más o menos profundo, sino que este se incendiaba.

Los shizs estaban algo impresionados por que una humana estuviera luchando de esa forma con la shek. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Alexander se abalanzó sobre ellos por detrás y comenzó a atacarlos. Los shizs, pillados por sorpresa, reaccionaron rápido, pero para entonces ya habían caído varios bajo la furia del joven. A él se unió pronto un enorme tigre blanco que desgarraba a las serpientes con sus dientes y sus garras con insultante facilidad.

Cuando todas las serpientes estuvieron muertas, Alexander y el tigre se dejaron caer sobre la tierra, agotados. Oyeron un siseo y vieron que Inwa seguía luchando aún con la serpiente, que seguía oponiendo resistencia a pesar de que estaba moribunda. Ella también estaba herida, pero seguía luchando y golpeando. Finalmente, le lanzó una bola de fuego que le dio en plena cara a la shek. Ésta chilló de dolor y calló al suelo, muerta. Inwa se dejó caer, agotada. Alexander corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La chica tenía desgarrones por todo el cuerpo y sangraba abundantemente.

-Inwa... Inwa, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó, preocupado.

-Bueno... Si estar así se puede considerar bien... Sí. Entonces sí estoy bien-murmuró, irónicamente.

-No bromees. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora contigo? Estamos demasiado lejos de tu casa y no hay nada para curarte.

- Fácil. Puedo aguantar hasta que lleguemos. Que Cop se transforme en un caballo y que nos lleve.

-Pero volando llegaremos antes.

-Lo sé, pero volando sólo nos podría llevar de uno en uno y no puede hacer eso. Ahora soy yo la que te necesita a ti-susurró, al borde de sus fuerzas. Alexander asintió y se levantó, llevándola en brazos. Cop se acercó. Se iluminó y se fue agrandando hasta poseer una forma totalmente distinta. Cuando la luz se fue, en su lugar había un precioso caballo blanco.

-Vamos, monta-le dijo-. Hay que darse prisa.

Alexander la montó y luego subió él. La sujetó y se agarró a las crines del corcel. Éste se alzó de manos y relinchó antes de dar un salto hacia delante y comenzar a galopar, en una rápida carrera a contrarreloj.


	7. Chapter 7

Avanzaban a toda velocidad por las llanuras nevadas. Alexander miraba preocupado a la muchacha que yacía semiinconsciente en sus brazos. La había cubierto con su capa y había intentado mantener taponadas las heridas más grandes y sangrantes, pero no parecía obtener resultados.

-¿No puedes ir más deprisa?

-No, lo siento. No te creas que eres el único que está preocupado por ella. Además, ya queda poco para llegar.

-Muy bien...

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de camino, vislumbraron el linde del pequeño bosquecillo y la cabaña de Inwa. Cop relinchó para llamar la atención del joven, que intentaba darle calor para que no se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Llegaron y Alexander bajó y entró corriendo con ella en brazos dentro de la cabaña. Cop tomó la forma de un gato y entró también. Alexander la depositó en su cama y buscó algo con que curar sus heridas. Cop le dio las instrucciones necesarias y encontró ciertas plantas medicinales.

-¿Sabes manejar esto?-le preguntó el gato.

-La verdad... No.

-Bueno-dijo, irónico-, mal vamos. Anda, sigue mis instrucciones.

Gracias a Cop pudo hacer unos emplastes y una especie de infusión para que le bajara la fiebre y para que recuperara parte de la sangre que había perdido. La vendó e intentó que bebiera la infusión. Finalmente, logró que tragara un poco. La dejó descansando en su cama con Cop al lado tumbado.

-Avísame si le pasa algo, ¿vale, bicho?

-Sí, pesado, y no me vuelvas a llamarme bicho que si no...-Alexander cerró la puerta y no le dejó terminar. Por un momento, el gato se puso rojo de rabia, pero enseguida volvió a tomar su color blanco habitual. Refunfuñó y soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de hacerse una bola junto al brazo de la muchacha y cerrar los ojos.

.............................................................................................................................................

Alexander se dejó caer en su cama, agotado. Estaba anocheciendo y una pálida luz mortecina entraba por la ventana. Se pasó una mano por el cabello gris y suspiró. Se quitó la camisa y buscó otra en la cómoda. Encontró una y se la puso. La otra la dejó en el suelo, junto a la cama. Salió fuera bostezando y se sirvió un poco de comida. Cuando terminó, volvió a su habitación y se acostó. Se quedó mirando las lunas que se veían por la ventana. Calculó que quedaba poco para que fuera el próximo plenilunio. Suspiró, cansado de tanta caza de brujas. Pronto debería irse de allí; no quería hacerle daño a Inwa también. Tardaría en recuperarse y el lobo acabaría con ella fácilmente. Aunque estaba allí el bicho blanco ese... Bueno, no iba a arriesgarse. Se iría antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de ello. Eso sí, esperaría a que Inwa despertara para despedirse de ella. Se lo explicaría todo y luego se iría lo más lejos posible.

Se acabó durmiendo con esos amargos pensamientos aún dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No fue una noche agradable. En sueños lo perseguía el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche en Awa. Se despertó más de una vez, angustiado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Al final, cuando el alba del primero de los soles estaba ya cercana, se sumió en un sueño inquieto que duró hasta que el tercer sol salió por completo. Se levantó y se revolvió el pelo. Salió de la habitación y se tropezó con Cop, que había tomado la forma de un gran perro blanco que estaba tirado entre las dos puertas, que al estar pegadas la una con la otra, tenían poco espacio de separación, por lo que ocupaba parte de las puertas también.

-Maldito bicho...-murmuró, de mal humor, sin poder contenerse. Esa mañana estaba especialmente negativo.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices sino quieres que te de un bocado- le gruñó, enseñándole los dientes. Alexander rió.

-Más quisieras. Si medimos tus dientes con los míos, gano por mucho, créeme-se acercó y comió algo-. Oye, Cop, ¿sabes algún sitio en el que pueda darme un baño? Necesito despejarme.

-Sí, claro. Pero te llevaré con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ DEJES DE LLAMARME BICHOOOOOOO!!!!-gritó.

-Muy bien. Vamonos. Aunque no sé si es buena idea dejar sola a Inwa.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de marcharme. Como no está muy lejos y el camino no es difícil, te llevaré y luego volveré aquí diréctamente.

-De acuerdo.

Se marcharon y entraron en el bosquecito. Lo cruzaron durante un rato y llegaron a un claro, en el que había una especie de lago cubierto de un leve vapor.

-Son aguas termales. Que disfrutes del baño. ¿Te has fijado bien en el camino?

-Sí. De todas formas, seguiré las marcas que has dejado en los árboles. Adios, y gracias.

-De nada. Hasta luego.

Alexander se desvistió y se metió de cabeza en el agua. Se estaba agradáblemente cálido allí dentro. Nadó un poco y luego se sentó en unas piedras que había bajo el agua, a la altura suficiente como para que sólo le sobresalieran los hombros y la cabeza. Era un buen sitio para pensar.

Cuando estaba arrugado como una pasa, decidió salir. Se secó y se volvió a vestir. Se echó la capa por encima y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña.

Cuando entró en la casa, vio que el fuego estaba encendido y que Inwa se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Miraba las llamas fijamente y tenía los brazos y parte del cuerpo vendados bajo la ropa. Una fina línea de color rojo le cruzaba la mejilla, aunque sólo era un arañazo.

-No deberías estar levantada. Tienes que descansar- murmuró Alexander.

-No te preocupes. Ya estoy mucho mejor- dijo la muchacha, ensimismada, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Muchas gracias por cuidarme. Si no hubieras estado allí habría muerto.

-No creo que haya sido para tanto.

-Pues yo sí-repuso, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El joven se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. Se acercó y tomó un vaso y echó un poco del humeante líquido que hervía en la olla.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó, tendiéndoselo.

-Gracias- al tomarlo, rozó con la punta de los dedos la mano del muchacho. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo y casi tiraron el recipiente. La chica se lo acercó a los labios y sopló un poco, luego bebió lentamente. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, meciéndose suavemente.

-V-voy a dejar todo esto, ¿vale?

Inwa asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Alexand entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, temblando. ¿Por qué no había podido sostener su mirada? ¿Qué se lo había impedido? ¿Por qué había sentido ese cosquilleo al tocarla? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de evocar sus brillantes ojos verdes? Enterró la cabeza en las manos. Estaba agotado. Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Suspiró y luego guardó lo que había usado, cada cosa en su sitio. Tomó aire y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Tendría que decirle que tarde o temprano debería marcharse.

.............................................................................................................................................

Salió de su habitación dándo un golpe repentino e hizo que la muchacha se sobresaltara. Menos mal que no tenía el vaso en la mano. Lo miró, y le preguntó por qué había hecho tanto ruido.

-Me marcho, Inwa-le respondió, de carrerilla, evitando mirarla a los ojos. La joven abrió mucho los jos y pareció que por un momento dejaba de respirar.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué?-articuló, con dificultad.

-Tengo que marcharme, no puedo explicártelo. Lo siento mucho, pero debo hacerlo...

-Quiero que me des una explicación. NECESITO que me des una explicación.

-No puedo...-murmuró, mientras negaba con la cabeza, abatido. De repente, sintió que ella lo abrazaba. Lo estrechaba con fuerza y había enterrado la cabeza en su pecho. El chico la correspondió, cohibido.

-No quiero que te vayas, Alexander. No me dejes sola.

-Pero si llevas mucho tiempo aquí. Yo no soy nadie...

-Tú sí que eres alguien. Y eres muy especial para mí. No te marches.

-Tú también eres muy especial para mí. Por eso precisamente debo irme. Para no hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Por que no sabes cómo soy en realidad! No me conoces tan bien como crees.

-Sí que te conozco... Sé mucho sobre ti.

-No. No lo creo...-susurró el joven. Se separó de ella y se acercó al fuego, dándole la ó que Inwa le ponía una mano en el hombro y enseguida se reconfortó.

-Pues dímelo-le pidió, suavemente-. Guardaré tu secreto.

-No sé si debería hacerlo...

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

-Sí, pero... Pero no quiero que pienses que soy un asesino.

-¿Por qué iba a pensarlo?

-Muy bien. Te lo diré, aunque luego me marcharé-esperó a ver si ella contestaba y luego, dando un quedo suspiro, empezó a relatarle su historia. Le contó todo lo referente a su infancia, como su madre había muerto, sus estudios en Nurgon, cuando le entregaron a Sumlaris, cómo le habían encomendado la misión de encontrar algún dragón vivo, cómo había conseguido salvar a aquella pequeña criatura dorada, cómo la había llevado a la torre de Kazlunn... Su viaje a la tierra en busca de idhunitas exiliados y del dragón y del unicornio... La angustia de llegar o no llegar a salvar a alguien más... Cómo habían conocido a Victoria y cómo habían salvado a Jack... Cómo los había querido como sus hermanos pequeños, cómo había intentado cuidarlos y protegerlos... Cómo había muerto su amigo Shail y lo que le había hecho Elrion. No pudo evitar que los puños se le crisparan de rabia y dolor, pero se relajó al sentir el calor de la joven junto a él, que lo abrazaba por detrás y lo escuchaba en silencio.

También le comentó su entrenamiento y toda su travesía en esos dos fatídicos años. Cómo había vuelto y todo lo que había pasado tras su venida. Habían regresado poco después a Idhún, habían luchado hasta el último aliento... Y no sabía para qué. Al final sólo había conseguido matar a su hermano aquella noche, en el Triple Plenilunio-. Luego huí y llegé hasta aquí. No recuerdo gran cosa de mi viaje. Sólo que desperté contigo. Ya ves-añadió, tras una breve pausa-. No soy como creías. Sólo soy un monstruo.

La chica no respondió. Lo soltó suavemente y él se giró. Intentó ver su expresión, pero el cabello le cubría el rostro. Inwa negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca, sollozando.

-N-no puede ser... Tú también no...

-Lo siento...-murmuró el joven, abatido...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella salió corriendo de la casa. No intentó detenerla, pero fue el gesto que determinó su partida definitivamente.

En el fondo, había guardado la esperanza de que fuera diferente, de que ella lo hubiera retenido... Pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era así, de que alguien más, muy importante para él, le había dado la espalda definitivamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Terminó de recoger las pocas cosas que llevaba en el fardo y lo cerró para que no se cayeran. Salió de la habitación y tomó la capa de pieles que Inwa le había regalado y se la echó por los hombros.

Inwa... ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguía molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido a contarle su historia y, sin embargo, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Le entristecía que ella hubiera reaccionado así, y más aún que no pudieran despedirse. Bueno, sería lo mejor. No le gustaban las despedidas, sobre todo cuando eran tan dolorosas.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y lo recibió una ráfaga de aire frío en la cara. Sintió un escalofrío y cerró tras de sí, dejando el suave calor de la hoguera tras la puerta. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a bajar los dos escalones del porche, una voz lo retuvo. Vio, entre la suave nieve que caía con delicadeza, una figura oscura que se acercaba a él lentamente.

Respiró hondo y aguardó.

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Qué tal vas?-le preguntó con voz grave.

-No muy bien, Jack. Intento hacer lo que puedo, pero no es suficiente. Lo siento...

-No importa. No eres el primero que lo intenta y que ha fallado-murmuró, con la mirada gacha. Etrob se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada del pálido rostro de Victoria. Odiaba, al igual que el joven dragón, aquel oscuro agujero que adornaba su frente. Se levantó con cuidado, pero se tambaleó. Jack lo sostuvo para que no se cayera al suelo. "¿Cómo es posible que me haya cansado tanto? Pero si mi poder es mucho más fuerte que el de cualquier mortal... Definitivamente no lo entiendo." Se dijo a sí mismo, abatido. Jack lo ayudó a salir y lo llevó a su habitación, puesto que el joven no se podía tener en pie. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, puesto que Etrob se había instalado en una de las salas de aquel mismo pasillo, un poco más adelante.

Se sentó en la cama y enterró la cabeza en las manos. Jack observó que sus hombros estaban hundidos.

-No te preocupes, Etrob. No pasa nada. Ya ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir. No te atormentes por eso. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Te necesitamos en plena forma.

-No lo entiendes...-susurró, para sí mismo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que él sonreía, intentando animarlo. Le devolvió la sonrisa y luego Jack se marchó para dejarlo tranquilo y volver con Victoria. Etrob se levantó con esfuerzo y se acercó a la terraza, tambaleante. Miró el mar con el cejo fruncido, y volvió a murmurar- No lo entiendes Jack... No puedes entenderlo...

.............................................................................................................................................

Esa mañana, cuando Christian despertó, se encontró acostado en su jergón de paja, tapado hasta la cintura. Junto a él, sentía una presencia que lo observaba atentamente. Deseó por un instante que fuera Victoria, pero sabía que era imposible. Estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, precisamente. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada pera encontrarse con una tan fría como la suya.

-Buenos días, dormilón-sonrió Awin-Estas cansado, ¿eh? Normal. Eres muy apasionado. No creía que una noche contigo pudiera ser tan gratificante, la verdad... Pero bueno. No ha estado mal. Nada mal...

-Eso lo dirás por tu parte...-murmuró el chico, levantándose. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, que lo observaba curiosa. Al poco rato salió de allí, enfadado consigo mismo por haber sucumbido de aquella forma tan irracional.

-¡Espero que repitamos esta noche!-le gritó la mujer, cruzando las piernas, riendo. El shek paró unos instantes y le dirigió una mirada envenenada por encima del hombro antes de continuar su camino.

.............................................................................................................................................

Ambos se sentaron en el porche de Inwa, resguardados por la media pared de la terraza, apoyados en ella, el uno junto al otro. Intentaban no mirarse, pero Alexander no pudo evitarlo cuando la chica suspiró quedamente.

-Verás, yo... Siento haber reaccionado así, de verdad.

-No importa, estás en tu derecho. Me marcharé y...

-Pero es que yo no quiero que te vayas-lo retuvo del brazo, cuando ya se levantaba-. Siéntate y hablemos. Tú me has contado tu historia y lo menos que puedo hacer es... Contarte yo a ti la mía- el joven la miró, asombrado.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no se te apetece.

-Es que deseo hacerlo. A ver cómo te lo explico. Bueno, tienes que prometerme que no vas a interrumpirme, que vas a creerme por muy inverosímil que te parezca y que no vas a juzgarme por lo que te cuente, sino por lo que has visto hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Te lo prometo.

-A ver. Soy idhunita, eso no cabe duda, pero no soy humana. Al menos no del todo.

-¿Semifeérica?

-No. No tengo sangre de ninguna de las otras razas.

-¿Entonces?

-A ver cómo te explico... Sabes cómo fue la creación de Idhún, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Y conoces el origen de Kash-Tar, ¿cierto?- Alexander asintió- Pues bien, supongo que tendrás constancia de que Wina se enfadó muchísimo con Aldun por destrozar parte del maravilloso bosque que había creado. Pues bien, la cosa fue mucho peor de lo que pareció. Los dioses... Tienen sentimientos, al igual que las razas que crearon. Están emparejados entre ellos y se quieren muchísimo. Yohavir e Irial, Karevan y Neliam... Aldun y...

-Wina-murmuró el joven.

-Exacto. Pero Wina se enfadó tantísimo que cometió un error. Un terrible error. Se dejó engatusar por el Séptimo. La sedujo con sus palabras envenenadas y ella cayó en la trampa. Poco después se metió en el cuerpo de Ashran y Wina lo siguió. Se metió dentro del cuerpo de una mujer temporalmente y se unió a él... Pero Aldun y el resto de los dioses se enteraron y hablaron con ella. Consiguieron convencerla y se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Pero para entonces ya era tarde... Porque ya estaba embarazada.

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que los dioses pueden quedarse encinta? ¿Qué pueden tener hijos?-preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadado.

-Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ocurrió algo muy extraño. Wina salió del cuerpo de esa mujer pero dejó a su bebé dentro de ella. El bebé siguió creciendo dentro de ella, pero era como si no estuviera allí, puesto que no se le notaba el embarazo ni nada. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando estaba preparado, salió de su cuerpo. La que supuestamente fue su madre, nunca llegó a saberlo. Sólo los dioses tenían constancia de lo que había ocurrido.

Pero, aún así, no se dieron cuenta hasta el final de un pequeño detalle: que Wina no tenía solo un bebé, sino dos. Dos gemelas, sólo distinguibles por el color de sus ojos. Una los tenía azules y otra... Verdes-murmuró. Esperó a que Alexander dijera algo, pero estaba demasiado impresionado por la nueva información-. La primera decidió seguir el camino de su padre y se marchó con él y la segunda... Bueno. Creo que se crió entre alguna de las razas de Idhún, y acabó por encontrarse con su familia... Los otros hijos de los dioses: los semidioses. Ella misma era una semidiosa.

Al principio estaba sola, pero Wina, que había creado junto con los demás una raza expresa para ellos y le dejó a una de sus creaciones. Ese era su guardián, que debía protegerla. El guardián podía morir y a los semidioses no les ocurriría nada, pero si ellos morían también lo harían sus guardianes.

Juntos, buscaron a los demás, pero no los encontraron. La joven se sentía perdida y desamparada. Una noche, cuando estaba descansando al pie de un arroyuelo, sintió que la temperatura había descendido bruscamente. Cuando vio a la enorme serpiente acercarse a ella, intentó huir, puesto que no tenía armas para hacerle frente. Pero, cómo era de esperar, aún no sabía usar los poderes que se le habían concedido y el shek la alcanzó. Luchó como pudo y quedó gravemente herida, pero otra chica la salvó de la muerte. Poco después descubrió que era una de los semidioses. Su prima... Se fue con ella y se instaló junto con el resto de sus familiares, dos semidioses más, en un lugar tranquilo y apartado. Durante un tiempo fue feliz, pero...-la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le empañaron. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, Alexander lo rompió.

-¿Eras tú, verdad? La hija de Wina... Y del Séptimo-susurró, sombrío. Ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de pena.

-Sí...-respondió, en el mismo tono-. Soy una semidiosa.


End file.
